Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next?/1
__TOC__ Meeting 1 :All right, what do we do this time? 21:40, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Erm... Finish the game articles? :::How about focusing on Final ninja? 23:56, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::We can devide the pages evenly. We need to base the pages on Go! Go! UFO. Oh btw did you see the Nitrome blog? Any guesses on the new sequel. So should we just take turns picking? :::::Yes. And cross off anything that is done. I did Cheese Dreams yesterday. Make sure it is okay. Oh, BTW, I think the sequel is for Ice Breaker. Look a the image then the Ice Breaker main menu. 15:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cheese Dreams looks good, some level info would be nice ;) All pages will now be based on Go! Go! UFO. Hmm... it might just be Ice Breaker 2, :D Love Ice Breaker! :::::::I'll work on Cheese Dreams level info, you do Aquanaut. I don't play Aquanaut much, so level info lacks. 17:32, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Will when I have time :) :::::::::I tried earlier but failed to submit it. I've been experiencing server issues. Be sure to look into that too. 22:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Some wiki has had a quick very large spike in web traffic, all wikis have slowed down, I think it was like Yu-gi-oh or somethin' :::::::::::I see... We can adjourn this meeting now or wait for more to join... (i.e. Snowy Bulborb) 01:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, I believe Snowy is on Spring Break Vacation I think we continue (I suck at Aquanaut so it may take a while but...) going and assign something to Snowy whwn he comes back, and maybe assign BNK somrthin' too. :::::::::::::I see... we can appoint you to Hot Air! because you seem to be good at Hot Air!, or maybe Mutiny... (Note: To adjourn at a point type Meeting Adjourned. But all users must be assigned a level first, unless told otherwise.) 21:02, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I call dibs on Ice Breaker when I finish Aquanaut! ::::::::::::::Meeting Adjourned, all future meetings will be held Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next? ---- Meeting 2 Hello, and welcome to the second meeting of WCN. We'll start with status reports for each member in the order they signed up. That means that we'll start with me. Base your reports on mine. Nitrome Boy *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: 1 (Yin Yang) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Cheese Dreams for Flash Cat, Flash Cat for Yin Yang. *Comments: I would be done with Scribble too, if I had the name of the last world. Next up is Crystal Lucario. 22:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Crystal_lucario *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: None *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Aquanaut for Parasite *Comments: My computer, died, so I couldn't work for a few weeks, and I lost my memory and didn't want to start Aquanaut over (And as a bonus I've already finished Parasite). Greennave *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: *Comments: Haven't been able to go on, will finish Mutiny before next meeting 'Sigh'... I guess we can forget ordering the reports. Everyone just enter their stat reports. 02:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Bulbear4444 *Games Completed Since Last Meeting:1 (Twin Shot) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting:Twin Shot 2 as a whole for Level Pack (Evil) *Comments:'' Soon will get evil pack.'' NOBODY *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: NONE *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Thin Ice for Snow Drift for Twin Shot 2 for Toxic II *Comments:'' Got bored with Thin Ice so went to Snow Drift then Twin shot 2 was released so went to that then got bored with that and went over to Toxic II. '' Paul2 *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: NONE (but i will try to finish Final Ninja Zero) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: NONE *Comments: i will try to help more... i did a MAJOR update on Final Ninja Zero before... :Anyone else? ::I'm back! We should count everyone else absent. We still have to get on with the meeting. BTW, TY NOBODY (the user) for entering the name of the last world in Scribble. Thanks to that, I can now start work on Roly Poly. 14:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I would also like to note I've been busy lately, so srry for not editing much... LETS KEEP IT MOVING! It's been 2 months since the meeting started, and all we've done this meeting so far is name the games we've done! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 18:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I think we should have a meeting soon.--'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 20:04, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You mean, like the one we never finished that we are talking on:P Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 21:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, what else can we put into a meeting then the games we've finished? Any suggestions.--'''I'm Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 21:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Anything involving the project, such as suggestions, or controversies. see archive one for ideas. If you really want to start meeting 3, its fine with me. You should, however, ask either CL or Nitrome Boy. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 23:15, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I think we should start meeting 3... it's been nearly a year since this started. :D Sorry for inactivity. I finished Skywire 2 o.o ---- Meeting 3 Please post your stat reports! -- 17:21, November 25, 2010 (UTC) '''Nitrome Boy *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: 0 *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: *Comments: Computer trouble and school. Trying to edit more now. Also, I can't start new pages! Matacorn *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: Nebula *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: *Comments: Only start editing tonight, but Nebula ''should be done within a timeframe of 3 days to a week...Done, and just in time. I'll either go on to Chisel or Onekey.'' This here meeting is kinda hidden, any way to send out the mesage? Send a message to Users' talk pages? --Matacorn 04:21, November 30, 2010 (UTC) NOBODY *Games Completed since last meeting: Tiny Castle *Games Swapped Since last meeting: Several *Comments: Got bored of WCN. Walkthroughs were the hard part. (except for games I liked doing walkthroughs for). Bulbear4444 *Games Completed since last meeting: Level Pack (Evil), Feed Me!, significant contributions to assorted games. *Games Swapped Since last meeting: Twin Shot 2 for Level Pack (Evil) at NOBODY's request, Frost Bite for Blast RPG *Comments: Officially left the Wiki (obviously including WCN?), have been editing sporadically between October - December 2010 without officially coming back, depending on the course of things, both in real life and on the Wiki, I will either go back in hiding or rejoin within the next few weeks. Adjourned. -- 02:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archives